This invention relates to dioxane derivatives and a process for production thereof.
Dioxane derivatives which have unsubstituted amino groups or mono-substituted amino groups on the 2- and 5-positions of a 1,4-dioxane are novel and not known in the art. Such dioxane derivatives, if available, might be expected to be useful as the intermediates of medical drugs, agricultural chemicals, etc. as well as the additives for thermoplastic and thermosetting resins or the intermediates thereof, but have not been actually used because they were not available.